


Moving Out

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, the sister and mum are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said I have total control over my Bloodlust now right?” Raphael nods, humming non-committedly.</p>
<p>“And I’ve completed all my training” Raphael nods again, slower this time, arms crossed over his chest as he smirks at Simon.</p>
<p>“Which means I can move back home then yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Simon wants to move out of Dumort and Raphael comes up with all kinds of shenanigans to get him to stay (because he loves him terribly). Or Simon already moved out and he regrets it because now he misses Raph and Raph is missing him.
> 
> I chose the second.

“I’ve been thinking” Simon begins, led lazily on Raphael’s bed with his arms resting behind his head.

“Oh careful Simon, you don’t want to hurt yourself” Raphael smirks when Simon laughs, pushing away from the desk to face the boy “You’ve been thinking what?”

“Well” Simon starts, “You said I have total control over my Bloodlust now right?” Raphael nods, humming non-committedly.

“And I’ve completed all my training” Raphael nods again, slower this time, arms crossed over his chest as he smirks at Simon.

“Which means I can move back home then yeah?” Simon sounds so damn hopeful and Raphael’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Why would you want to move back there?”  
Simon chuckles, “I wanna go back home Raphael, my family are there, everyone that I care about” he leans up, resting on one elbow as he angles his body towards Raphael.

“You get that right?”

“Simon we’re your family” Raphael insists, face anguished, “Us, here, this is your home” when Simon doesn’t reply Raphael stands abruptly, straightening his jacket and smoothing away the crinkles, his face now betraying nothing.

“Fine” he coughs pointedly, “Do what you want Simon, I don’t care”

He speeds out of his room suddenly, leaving Simon alone and confused.

\---

Simon moves out two days later, without having seen Raphael once since their talk. Considering the fact that they’d pretty much spent every day together before this, Simon’s worried, but he feels he should leave it, Raphael’s probably busy, that’s all.

His mother is of course, thrilled when he returns in the cover of darkness, even his sister manages to crack a smile, hugging him tightly. 

He spends every waking moment with the two of them, which is harder than he’d anticipated due to his recent sleep schedule, which means he’s only really awake during the night hours. 

He really missed them, this normality, the bickering with Rebecca, helping his mum set the table (even if he doesn’t need to eat, it’s still a nice thought), what he didn’t anticipate however, is that he’d miss things from the Hotel.

And by things, he means Raphael.

It creeps up on him slowly.

On the third day he feels a draft on the back of his neck, and turns, grinning, fully expecting to be met with Raphael’s patented smirk, instead meeting empty air and an open window.

He catches up on The Walking Dead on the fourth day and excitedly spins around his room, expecting to see Raphael lounging on his bed like he owns it, waiting for an update on what he calls ‘an affront to television’ (But Simon knows he totally secretly loves it), but all that greets him is an empty room.

The breaking point comes when Clary invites him to the Institute to hang out, and he stands in front of his shabby wardrobe, eyeing his reflection in the now fixed mirror. He runs a hand through the array of colourful shirts hanging up and feels a pang in his chest when he realises Raphael isn’t there to make a sassy comment, or mention how terrible his clothes are.

Or let him borrow his.

He spends the whole time he’s at the institute staring at his phone, wondering why Raphael hasn’t texted him yet, it’s been almost a week now. He opens a new message and taps away furiously. 

‘Hey Jace is wearing those ridiculous gloves again, d’ya reckon I should try and steal them? Burn them for being an insult to fashion?’

Raphael never replies. He always replies, even if it’s just to have a go at Simon. And he’d never be able to resist being snarky about Jace. 

Simon’s not worried. He’s not. 

He might pop into the Hotel tomorrow just to be sure though.

\---

Lily practically lunges at him when he walks through the main doors that night, hugging him tightly and babbling about crazy fledglings and even crazier leaders being idiots. She pulls away and fixes Simon with a stern glare “Fix this fledgling or I swear to God-“

She leaves the threat empty, shoving Simon towards Raphael’s room and gesturing rudely, before storming off, footsteps echoing loudly in the otherwise empty corridor.

Simon swallows, knocking carefully on the door to no avail. When he still doesn’t receive a reply after knocking two, three more times, he pushes the handle down anyway, shoving the heavy door with his elbow as he marches into the room.

Raphael is sat with his back to the door, he’s reading something intensely and when he feels Simon’s presence behind him he lets out a long suffering sigh “Lily how many times do I need to tell you-"

“Not Lily” Simon states apologetically, sitting down on Raphael’s bed as the other boy turns to face him, he doesn’t look to good. His clothes are, as always, perfect, but he’s scowling and his hair has lost its usual shine.

“What are you doing back here fledgling?” Raphael hisses out, pointedly not making eye contact with Simon. “You didn’t reply to my text” Simon answers, pouting as he crosses his arms over his chest “And you didn’t come see me, not once”

Raphael groans, running a hand through his unkempt hair “I wasn’t aware you needed me to check up on you, you seemed fine enough to move out” 

He copies Simon’s movements, crossing his arms over his chest too, “Plus I didn’t see why we needed to keep in contact anymore, you obviously don’t care about m- us, this place, so why should I- we continue to care about you?”

The words come out harshly but Simon can tell he doesn’t mean them, he hopes he doesn’t mean them. He pats the bed next to him but Raphael refuses to move, settling into his chair even more. Simon huffs, reaching out to pull Raphael over to the bed, he allows himself to be led but doesn’t look at Simon, instead choosing to stare off into the distance as he settles next to him.

“Raphael” Simon reaches across the bed to hold Raphael’s hand, stomach flipping when he doesn’t immediately pull away, he swallows his pride and tries to catch Raphael’s eye.  
“I missed you, I miss you” At Raphael’s continued silence he squeezes his hand harder “Damn you Raphael I miss you, I miss it when you sneak up on me and scare the shit outta me or when you insult my fashion choices-“

“You do have a terrible fashion sense”

“Shut up I’m trying to be sensitive here” Raphael smirks, finally making eye-contact with Simon, turning his hand over and running his thumb along the back of it.

Simon continues “When I said that everyone I care about was at home I didn’t mean to offend you or… or insinuate that I don’t care about you. Because I do. Care about you, that is… a lot”

“You left”

“I’m sorry”

“…I miss you too”

“Lily told me to fix this – whatever, and you know fixing stuff was never my strong suit and then I was thinking about you which got me to thinking that… there’s nothing to fix” He’s babbling, he knows he is, and when Raphael looks like he’s about to interrupt Simon holds up a hand, needing to get it out in the open.

“There’s nothing to fix because nothing’s wrong. I miss you and you miss me and the obvious thing that we should do is make out”   
Raphael actually laughs at that, head thrown back, his mouth wide open. Simon grins at him, blushing slightly.

Raphael raises an eyebrow at Simon “Does this mean I can come and ‘scare the shit outta you’ whenever I want to?” He laughs again when Simon shoves him, protesting “I do not sound like that”

The grin doesn’t leave Simon’s face for the whole conversation, his cheeks feel like they’re splitting his face apart, “And I’ll come back here, and you’ll have to meet Mom and Becca obviously”

“Obviously”

“And we’re gonna make out”

“Obviously” Raphael murmurs, face suddenly close.

They’re still holding hands and when their faces are this close Simon can’t even think of anything else. All he can think is that this is Raphael, and he’s here and he’s warm and he’s close and Simon really wants to kiss him.

So he does.

And it’s brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
